Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150822092556/@comment-24559851-20150825192030
My conversation with Kas leaves me a bit unsettled and leads me to believe that maybe Quantum was the helicopter that nearly killed us all in that hotel about 3 weeks ago. Maybe they have something to do with my injured arm Maybe I should've slept in a room with Harry, my nightmares are usually very... unsettling. I just hope they don't happen tonight. ''Maybe I should just go to bed. ''I tell myself. I look at the clock which reads 10:00 and close my eyes drifting off to sleep. _______________________________________________________________ Waking up at 1 in the morning is one thing, waking up and trying not to scream is another. My arm is on fire, not literally ofcourse. No dreams tonight. So I must have rolled over onto my arm. I take deep breaths, tears spring to my eyes but I close them and will the tears away. They vanish and I and cradle my arm against my stomach and lean over trying to mute the pain. I take deep breaths and quietly pull out a flashlight from my nightstand with telekinesis. I turn it on low and look at my arm. Better than 2 days ago but still nasty. I turn off the flashlight and crawl out of bed trying not to wake up Kas who's sleeping soundly. I open the door and step into the hallway my arm still against my stomach. I've only walked a little ways when another door 2 doors down opens up and Harry steps out. I lean against the wall and slide down it onto the plush carpeted hallway floor. Harry sits down beside me and doesn't say anything. I close my eyes and yawn. "Harry?" I ask into the darkness. He yawns and answers at the same time "Yeah?" I sigh and wait for a moment before I ask. "Do you think the new guy-" he cuts me off "John" I nod "Yeah John, do you think that maybe we could use his teleportation to help get everyone places?" He shrugs beside me and a small smile appears on my face but quickly goes away. "How's Kelsie and Hunter doing?" I ask quietly and open my eyes looking over at him. He frowns. "They're holding up okay, but they just lost their brother, I doubt they'll be the same." He says and looks over at me. I nod and yawn again and rest my head on his shoulder. He rests his head on my own and we stay like that for a minute before he says. "You should probably go to bed. Long day tomorrow." I nod but don't move. "No nightmare tonight, just rolled onto my arm pretty bad." I say closing my eyes and almost drifting off to sleep. "Ouch. Maybe we should have Hunter try to heal it again. It's been a little while since he's tried last." He says and sits up straight. I start to get up, my limbs sore and my eyes heavy. "Yeah, see you in the morning." I say and put my hand on his shoulder before turning around and leaving. He just stands there but I'm too tired to ask why. I open up my door again and head into the bathroom to take off my arm bandaging and tuck it into one of the empty drawers before walking sluggishly back to my bed and crawling in.